


Without Touching

by Tinychemicals



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinychemicals/pseuds/Tinychemicals





	Without Touching

It’s not touching, he doesn’t consider it touching. It's grazing and his halfhearted attempt for her to recognize that he wants her. Wants her to want to touch him as bad as he wants to touch her. To bruise a part of her that won't heal immediately, not in the way that will hurt. In a way that will remind her of him whenever she sees it, or whenever that something presses into it. A wince of pain that will entwine with pleasure and remind her of how he sucked that fresh purple mark on her collar bone. Back to the touching, lazy letters scattered across her thigh or her palm when he’s feeling desperate to hold her hand. She doesn’t tap the same letters across his body, as badly as he wishes she would, and it’s probably for the best. He would crumble if she did. He would fall to bits around her feet and be satisfied if she stopped to tip toe around the pieces. He’s sure her finger tips would burn him; he imagines it to feel like touching something that’s so hot it feels cold at first. She has a way with him and she has no idea. 

He stays when everyone leaves, she’s in the bathroom. He can't leave first; he has to see her leave. He must be made to sit in agony watching her leave without knowing how badly he wants to be pressed up against her. She has an accident; he can't speak up without embarrassing her. He can't tell her that she’s still perfect with crimson on fresh white. He can follow and he can make sure that she gets home safe. He is forced to intervene, he sees red, in more than one way. He takes care of the problem; he makes sure it won't happen again. No one will hurt her, unless it's him. He’d only hurt her in that delicious way that she’ll love. He’s so easily distracted. 

She puts him to bed, it's been a long day. He recoils inside himself when he thinks she’s going to leave him alone to sleep in her bed. He sighs contently when she climbs in next to him. He likes taking to her and he doesn’t like talking to anybody. He feels like shit when he realizes that he’s thinking more about what she’s sleeping in than the information he was just told on the phone call. He’s secretly thankful she’s there to distract him. He gets lost in thoughts of pulling her closer and exploring the curves of her under the blankets. He closes his eyes to imagine her lips pressed against his mouth. He regrets falling asleep, he wanted to keep her up all night. It’s better when he wakes up, her beautiful face is nestled against his shoulder and he could reach out and touch her lips. 

She rolls her eyes when he says he’ll ring her later. She doesn’t believe he will and he wants nothing more than to prove her wrong, that and to finally scrape his teeth across her bottom lip as he nibbles it. To pull her leggings from her ankles, to touch a part of her skin that she would never allow to be uncovered in front of him. 

He can't think about this right now, he can't think about this until he’s home. Locked in the shower, with water pounding down on his back so he can take care of the urges he’s feeling. He shouldn’t even be allowed to feel this way, especially over someone who looks at him like he’s a mystery.


End file.
